User talk:MySims Cutie 142
The Dharma Initiative I sweep the streets I used to own }} }} My first day of school was today, the 17th. I'd have my mom drive me but I live right across the street from the school. }} I've been so caught up in school that I've totally forgotten about that request. That's the best I could do. I hope you like it, but if there's anything you need added/removed, just let me know. I don't think there's anything I can do about the positioning without making a totally different icon. I figured this would go better with your sim because it has the ears...}} Rebecca is my name COOKIES are my game! I like page very much yes.}} Go ahead...Make my day Put this code: (you might have to edit this and look at it. I totally forgot how to make the code thingy. Question Here Answer Answer Answer Example: Do you think mashed potatoes is a funny word? Yup. Just got done laughing. Kinda? No. You're dumb gravy (you can have as many answers as you want) i wouldn't overdo the polls. 1-3 is the limit for me. ·÷±‡± Pinkydarn ±‡±÷ Talky Talk 17:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello sis hi cutie this is teddy. I know you tried your best on making that word bubble maybe I'll ask someone else to make one for me. Sorry, bud! Anyway, I wanna do something for you! Here ya go! Teddy bear140 23:49, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Calling to the Night Oh my GOD, Snape, you don't just ASK why people sparkle Hullo Cutie. WASSSAAAAAAP!?!?!?! It's been a while hasn't it? Long time to talk. :3 I was surfin Youtube (MYEAAAH NERD TERM) and I came across a video that screamed CUTIE. This really seemed like something you'd like. Yer pal, [[User:Pinkydarn|·÷±‡±'Pinky'±‡±÷]]Speak to me.... 02:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I sometimes get too lazy to use a word bubble so I just use the ~ thingies. :3 It's easier. }} [[User:Pinkydarn| ·÷±‡±'Pinky'±‡±÷]]Speak to me.... 22:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you and "fans"? I have....fans? [[User:Pinkydarn| ·÷±‡±'Pinky'±‡±÷]]Speak to me.... 04:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. 1. Funny video. I love looking at talking animals. XD Here's a funny Harry Potter one I can't stop watching. 2. I looked at your userpage and I noticed that code at the top and it wasn't doing anything. I automatically recognized it as a background color code. I added to the code and now the BG is there. I was just lettin' you know so you won't be all like "DUDE who jacked up mai page?!?". 19:30, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I KNOW. XDDD So funny.... Did you see Neville's Birthday Party? THAT one's hilarious. }} Hey kids! I brought you some cookies!! Sorry I don't have a word bubble... So you're a fan of me, but obsessed with Justin Bieber? Who is he? Music person? Girls like u adore him? I'll look him up. DJ Candy Supergroove :D 23:07, March 14, 2012 (UTC) DJ Candy Supergroove :D 20:55, March 15, 2012 (UTC) }} So are you a Glambert or a dead potato? (don't be a dead potato. They smell like donkey poo.) }} I see... well, I stalk Adam Lambert.. are you aware that he is 6'1?!? He weighs around 150lbs (last time I checked) and he has natural red hair, he has freckles and he has blue eyes and he came in second place on Season 8 of American Idol... and he likes men. HOORAY FOR STALKING CELEBRITIES WHO DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU EXIST!! Never been there, but I soon hope to move there and learn french and say "eh" a lot. :B }} le link I love Adam Lambert...... }} OMG yes! Take me with you! I wanna see Adam Lambert! }} I may have made a few... mistakes on the sim of you *Insert bad Poker Face here* I put Cassandra's hair instead of Jenny's, and Renee's dress instead of Odin's clothes.-Handa23 But anyways, here it is: I am currently working on his Sim, and I might ask Iona if she could make emotions becase they might look funny if i attampt it :p -Handa23 Hot Problems }} New Icon Since the old icon I made you kinda sucked, I made you a brand new one. ;3; For free. Because I am awesome. <3 }} I got me a fancy dancy new program I like to use for drawin'. I wanna use it moar. o3o }} EPIC. Would he have Travis' hair or something. ;3; Who's eyes? }} Oh, what a challenge. :D I'll do it. }} Question of sorts I hope I'm not flaming or anything, but seriously... why do people like you like Beiber? I swear, he's way past the age his voice should have changed, yet it hasn't, and lots girls less than 10 pay him more money on a weekly basis than some people made in their entire life over a song that me and at least 9,999 people think is a little more than annoying... I just want to get it from someone who likes him's opinion. =) Paul-D (talk) 23:50, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I like saying hi to people who use this wiki. So, I'm Icecream. Hi. Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 13:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC) }} HBFJFSVNBGHCBFGTBWUINHRDTDUTDH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! YEAHYUHHHH! You can come back to chat now. }} Read My Show! The link is on my Page.Dogs and Stew (talk) 05:25, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Chihuahuas